leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.86
* New items: , , & * New Report-a-Player function. |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.86 |Prev = V1.0.0.85 |Next = V1.0.0.87 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.12.17 * Report A Player: added a new Report a Player function. Right clicking a player while in PVP.net Chat or the End of Game Screen will bring up an option to report the offending player. This will trigger a dialogue box where you can add in details and submit a report to the Riot Support Team. * Players ignored in PVP.net will now be correctly ignored while in game. League of Legends v1.0.0.86 * : Malzahar opens up two portals to the void. After a short delay, power erupts from the voids, dealing damage and silencing all enemies hit. * : Malzahar creates a zone which deals the greater between a flat damage and a % of the target's max health. * : Malzahar infects his target's mind with cruel visions of their demise, dealing damage each second. If the target dies while afflicted by the visions, they pass on to a nearby enemy unit and restore mana to Malzahar. * : Malzahar grips his target in an engulfing void of energy, dealing damage each second. * (Innate): After casting 5 spells, Malzahar summons a Voidling to engage enemy units for 21 seconds. Voidlings grow after 7 seconds (+50% Damage/Armor), and Frenzy after 14 seconds (+100% Attack Speed). * ** Stealth is now removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. ; * ** Now deals damage when the target is knocked into the air, rather than when they hit the ground. * ** Fixed a bug where using it after respawning would not trigger the counter. ; * ** Removed the slow particle from the affected target. * ** Tooltip now shows the bonus damage based on Blitzcrank's ability power. ; * ** Now deals damage on knocking the targets into the air, rather than when they fall to the ground. * ** Stacks lost on death changed to half the stacks rounded up from all of them. ; * ** Gold gain on kill increased to from . * ** Now has an ability power ratio of . * ** Fixed a bug where it will collide with . * Stats ** Base damage increased to 49 from 46. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing inconsistent damage. * ** Decreased the collision width. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Base shield amount decreased to from . ** Damage buff changed to from . * ** Fixed a bug with the tooltip to display the correct ability power ratio. * ** Fixed a bug was represented incorrectly on death recaps. * and ** Reduced the animation delay before performing. * ** Fixed a bug where Mordekaiser wouldn't gain health from or while was on his target. * : ** It now grants % spell vamp (as detailed below, works at 33% for and ). ** It no longer works with non-spell damage ( , , etc.). * ** Fixed the tooltip to correctly say that Nunu gains a free spell every 7 attacks instead of 8. * ** Reduced the summoner spell cooldown so that players can cast summoner spells right after Pantheon completes his . * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Mana regeneration per level increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 from 18. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost changed to 120 at all ranks from . * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 50 from 47. ** Armor increased to 11 from 10. ** Armor per level increased to from . * ** Magic resistance debuff no longer stacks. ** Magic resistance debuff increased to 15 from 12. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 2. ; * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 58 from 56. ** Damage per level increased to from . * ** Minimum stun duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Fade time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Fixed a bug in which sometimes the fade time would take too long. ** When Teemo breaks stealth, he now gains the "Element of Surprise" buff, increasing his attack speed by 40% for 3 seconds. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Blind duration reduced to from . * ** It now only breaks when taking damage from an enemy champion or turret. ** Movement speed buff reduced to % from %. * ** Now applies the first application of damage immediately upon hitting the target. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 (total number of applications remains at 5). * ** Fade time reduced to seconds from 2. ; * General ** Updated several particles. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing an extra tick of damage on impact. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Can now be cast while stunned or disabled. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate was able to continue channeling Destiny when , , or . * ** Stealth is now removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. * * Now deals bonus magical damage to Champions who do not use mana. * ** Fixed a bug where its particle appears away from the spell effect when cast on an impassable location. * : ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . ** It now ticks 3, 2, 1 additional damage before the bomb explodes. This will trigger calls for help. Items ; Added * +25 attack damage * +12% life steal * UNIQUE Active: Deals 150 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (300 range). 60 second cooldown. ; * Active effect changed to inflict target enemy champion with Grievous Wound, causing 50% reduced healing for 8 seconds. 20 second cooldown. ; * Ability power increased to 25 from 20. * Health increased to 200 from 180. * Spell vamp ; added * +45 attack damage * +55 ability power * +15% life steal * +12% spell vamp * UNIQUE Active: Deals 300 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (700 range). 60 second cooldown. ; added * +40 ability power * +10% spell vamp ; * Bonus damage reduced to 10 from 20. ; added * Recipe: + + = * +40 ability power. * Gives nearby allied champions +30 ability power and +15% spell vamp. Summoner Spells * ** Cooldown increased to 150 seconds from 120 seconds. * ** Now gives greatly increased movement speed after use. General * Cooldown Timers: Users can now show numerical counters on the HUD for cooldowns. There are several formatting options to choose from under the “More Interface” options menu in game. * Spell vamp is now an official stat: ** Spell vamp automatically works at 33% of the listed rate for multi-target spells. ** Single-target DoT spells (for example, or ) that previously caused the minor slow effect on , will grant 100% Spell Vamp (and continue to slow for the minor amount). ** Reduced healing effects will not affect the new Spell Vamp (to make the behavior consistent with life steal and spell vamp). However, look for us to update this in the future. This also means that will not increase your spell vamp health restore. * Critical chance and critical chance per level removed as a base stat. Gold value for these stats was pushed into base attack damage and attack speed per level, respectively Average delta across all champions for these stats was +1.91 base attack damage and +.17% attack speed per level. * Flat Defense Penetration now applies before Percent Defense Penetration as opposed to after. * Percent Defense Penetration now stacks multiplicatively. * Right-clicking an allied portrait will no longer move you in the direction of your ally. * Ignoring or muting a user will now also ignore their minimap pings. * Users that are on your ignore list in PVP.net will now correctly be ignored while in game. * Brush on Twisted Treeline redesigned. * The Reverse Law of Ninja Power has been changed to modify health, not damage. * renamed on Twisted Treeline. * Updated Recommended Items for all Champions. * Fixed an error in the chat disconnect message. * Fixed an issue where spell and item cooldown timers would get out of sync when the client is minimized. * Fixed an issue where spell and item cooldown timers would lag behind the actual cooldown time. * Fixed several client crashes. * Fixed several server crashes. Audio * ** Fixed a bug causing the hit sound on not to play. * ** Added different hit sounds for basic attack on different materials. de:V1.0.0.86 zh:V1.0.0.86 Category:Patch notes